smallvilleguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Echo
Episode Summary ---- After a freak accident, Clark finds he has the ability to read Lois' mind...and takes advantage of his new ability by asking her out. Oliver Queen is taken hostage by someone who wants his own name vindicated...and Oliver's name run through the mill at the same time. ---- Full Recap At a textile factory in Metropolis, several hostages are bound and gagged and a man wearing a puppet mask and a belt of explosives watches over them. Outside the building, the police and fire department arrive to surround the place. Clark arrives nearby and enters the building, moving in at superspeed to remove all the hostages. He leaves his mark burned on the wall and then returns to throw the abductor into the wall. The mask falls off, revealing another male hostage, gagged and unconscious. The detonator in the mask activates and Clark absorbs the brunt of the explosion with his body. Staggered, Clark starts hearing voices in his head. Clark gets to a nearby phone booth and changes into his clothing just as Lois arrives. She wonders how Clark got there so fast and wonders where the Blur is. As she trips, he grabs her and he hears her apparently say "Hello, sailor." As she walks away, Clark asks what she said but Lois says she didn't say anything… and he hears her think "hot stuff." Later, Clark goes to his office at the Daily Planet and continues to hear everything that Lois is thinking. She complains that she didn't get to talk to the Blur and they still don't know what was going on. As Lois talks, Clark "hears" Lois complaining that the Blur hasn't contacted her. When he hears that Lois wants a maple bar, he superspeeds and takes the last one from the employee who took it. Clark points out that the textile factory was a subsidiary of Queen Industries, and Lois thinks that Ollie doesn't care about anything these days. He admits she might be right. Clark meets with Chloe and explains that he can only hear Lois' thoughts so far. Relieved, she asks if his superhearing might be on the fritz but Clark doesn't believe it. Chloe wonders why he doesn't check with Jor-El but Clark ducks the question. However, as Chloe leaves, Clark starts to hear the mental voices of everyone else on the street. He goes to the Fortress and asks if telepathy is one of his trials. Jor-El explains that he planted the seed in Clark in case he needed it after making an error. When Clark insists he saved everyone at the factory, Jor-El explains that he is making human assumptions and needs to nurture his Kryptonian intuition. The computer says the ability is temporarily and will help Clark to understand human motivations. At the hospital, Lois talks to one of the hostages but she refuses to talk. Clark listens to her thoughts and realizes that she is an immigrant that could be deported. Once Clark assures her that they're not INS, she talks to them. They meet with another man and after hearing his thoughts and his conflicting testimony about the bomber, Clark warns him not to make things up just to stay in the limelight. The man admits he didn't see anything. Out in the hall, Clark gets a report from a nurse as Lois brings Clark a doughnut… after taking a bite out of it. Clark confirms that Mr. Murphy, the puppet, is still unconscious after surgery. Lois says it's time to end it for the day and say she has plans. Clark hears that she doesn't have anything going on and suggests they grab some dinner. Lois mentally wonders if Clark is asking her on a date and he quickly assures her that he isn't. When she points out that they're not going to get tickets, she thinks that there might still be some for a monster truck rally. Clark volunteers to find some tickets for it and she agrees as long as they take separate cars and there's no drama at the end. In a town south of the border, Oliver goes to a bar and immediately picks up two women. Two men come in and complain that he's picking up their wives. Oliver insults them and a fight starts, but Tess emerges from the crowd and fires a gun to quiet everyone down. The customers quickly leave and Oliver pours himself a drink. Oliver says all she had to do was ask if she wanted him, and she tells him that she's asking. At the Talon apartment, Lois is preparing for her date when Chloe comes out and realizes something is going on. Lois admits that she's going out with Clark and is surprised that he picked the one thing to do that she wanted. Chloe realizes that Clark has been reading her mind and Lois says that recently they've been more than partners just any more. She wonders if she doesn't have to go it alone any more and then tells Chloe not to wait up. Clark goes to see Murphy and hears him thinking that the bomber strapped the explosives on him and wanted Queen to pay. Clark realizes that it's the Toyman. In a hidden lair filled with toys, Winslow Schott considers a headline of himself and giggles, announcing the games are going to begin. At the bar, Tess asks Oliver what he was thinking and why he started a fight. She asks if he cares about the factory blowing up, or anything. Tess points out that the company is failing and she's done making excuses for him. Oliver advises her to tell the truth and become CEO like she always wanted. Tess wonders why he's punishing himself and hesitantly takes his shoulder. Oliver doesn't say anything and Tess says that she'll understand no matter what. He rebuffs her efforts and asks what she wants from him. Tess admits she needs him to address the shareholders to reassure them and says he owes her. Once he's sure that's all she wants, he agrees. At the Planet, Clark comes in to find Chloe waiting for him. She tells him that she doesn't want him to break Lois' heart but Clark insists it isn't a date. When Chloe wonders why he's not with Lois, Clark explains that the Toyman is on the loose and he doesn't want Lois in danger. Chloe tells Clark that Oliver is at a red carpet gala addressing his shareholders. Clark tells her to go to the Watchtower and be ready for anything. After donning a suit, Clark goes to the gala and reads the mind of the doorman to get in. Before he can enter, Lois arrives in a monster truck and figures that Clark tried to scoop her on the story. She accompanies Clark in while thinking that she regrets letting herself get attached and they always leave. She tells him that she's going off and leaves before Clark can stop her. Clark scans the crowd telepathically until Tess introduces Oliver. Oliver starts reading from the teleprompter and sees a message saying to use the earpiece. Once he puts it in, feedback blankets the room and Clark loses his telepathy. Over the earpiece, Toyman tells Oliver that he was framed for Lex's murder and now he plans to play a game of "Toyman Says." He tells Oliver to read everything on the teleprompter and stay where he is, or the pressure plate he's on will detonate an explosion when he steps off of it. Oliver reads the speech insulting himself and confessing to Lex's murder. Clark contacts Chloe and tells her that Jor-El wants him to use what he's learned. Clark uses his x-ray vision and sees the land mine beneath Oliver. Oliver hesitates before confessing to Lex's murder and Chloe hacks into the emergency alarms. Everyone leaves and Clark spots Toyman in the back of the room. He grabs the villain and asks how to disarm the bomb. Toyman refuses to change the rules and insists that it's a game with his rules. Clark insists that Oliver wouldn't let the people in the crowd die, and Toyman knows it. The pressure plate beneath Oliver is a fake and the explosives will go off in a matter of seconds. On the podium, Oliver braces himself and prepares to step off the plate. Meanwhile, Clark realizes that Toyman wouldn't be there and let himself die along with Oliver. He burns off the "Toyman"'s face to reveal a robot. Oliver steps off the podium and nothing happens. When Clark asks Oliver how he realized the pressure plate was a fake, Oliver admits that he didn't and he waited until the last person was out, knowing the explosion wouldn't kill Clark. Later, Oliver informs Clark that Chloe was able to follow the feed from the earpiece and tell the police where Toyman was. Clark admits he hasn't been paying enough attention and there was danger he hasn't seen. He says he didn't know how bad things were for Oliver and apologizes for not being there. Oliver admits that the speech he was reading was the truth. He never knew his parents when they died when he was 5, and he didn't earn anything that he had. Clark assures him that he's running from what he thinks he'll become, not what he is, and he won't give up on Oliver. The police arrive and Clark departs. As Oliver goes back inside, he sees a brief glimpse in a window reflection of what he imagines is Lex Luthor, and throws his glass at it in anger. En route to Strykers Prison, Toyman demands to see his lawyer. Tess comes in with a case and Toyman wonders if she's there for revenge. She tells him to leave Oliver alone and then shoots him in the knee. She explains she's paid off the guard to accuse Toyman of trying to escape. When he insists he'll be put in solitary, Tess says that's where he needs to be to work on his new toy. She opens the case and shows him the kryptonite heart taken from Metallo. Toyman admits it's beautiful and Tess agrees, and then tells him to figure out how it works. The next day at the Planet, Lois notices Clark watching her and waves. Lois wonders why Clark didn't write the story himself and he admits he may have bitten off more than he could choose. He gives her the article, with both their bylines on it, and asks for her help to finish it. She finishes the article and Clark apologizes for letting her down. Lois accepts his apology and Clark admits it's a good thing he didn't ask her on a date. When he wonders how someone might get a second date after messing up, Lois tells him hypothetically to wait for a slower news day. Clark assures her that hypothetically speaking, someone would get it right the next time. ---- Trivia ---- Notes ---- Quotes ---- Character Appearances Category:List of Episodes